


Prince Skywalker

by JediCakes08



Series: Star Wars Royal Au series [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, King Qui-Gon Jinn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Obi-Wan Kenobi, Queen Tahl, Royalty, prince Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCakes08/pseuds/JediCakes08
Summary: Taking place in an AU Anakin Skywalker has grown up in poverty with his mother in the country of Tattion. Anakin has never met his father or doesn’t really care about him, believing him to be a dead beat who just pays for his school.Shmi Skywalker soon gets sick and at the risk of dying in front of her son she sends him away to be with her Ex-husband.Will Anakin get past his hate/resentment for his father or will he end up hurting people
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Series: Star Wars Royal Au series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136552
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. The late call

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend for helping me with this!

In the land of Serenno king Qui-Gon Jin was in his office working on some papers when his phone rings.  
He picks it up. "Hello?" 

A gentle woman's voice comes through. "Hello Qui." 

He smiles brightly. "Shmi it's good to hear from you. How have you been?" 

"I've been as good as I can be Qui. So has Ani." Shmi says. 

"That's good to hear. Is everything alright? It's not Sunday the day we usually talk." He says worried. 

"Qui I'm sorry it's just I'm sick and that the doctors say I'm not getting better. I... I'm sorry I have to ask but-"

"Shmi it's alright I don't mind paying for whatever treatment you need don't worry." 

She lets out a short sob. "Qui it's not that I need you to take Anakin." 

"Shmi I'm not against this but I thought we agreed to let him stay until he was eighteen." 

"I have lung cancer stage two it's on the verge of stage three. You and I both know what the treatment will do to me, not to mention it might not even work. I'm sorry I hate to ask but-" 

Qui-Gon cuts her off. "Shmi please calm down, it will be alright. I'll take Anakin in and pay for whatever you need. I don't mind." 

"Are you sure, I mean what about your father?" 

"He's very sick and can't leave his bed. He'll never even know he's here. Oh and I'll be sure to keep Anakin away from your family." 

"How are they anyway?"

"Same old same old. Your brother is still ranked as one of the worst general among the men." 

"Figures. How's Tahl and the baby?" Shmi looks out of the window into the night sky. 

"Oh she's doing fine and the baby should come in a few weeks now."

"That's so good to hear I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Shmi. When should I bring Anakin over?" 

"Soon as you can. I'm sorry to rush but the doctors are wanting to start this treatment as soon as possible and I've been holding off telling you. I just..... I don't know what to do."

"I understand Shmi. I'll go see when I can bring him here."

"Thank you Qui I owe you a lot." She says in relief.

"No you don't. He's my son and a part of my responsibility as well." 

"And you're sure you can take better care of him than your pet fish?" She says sarcastically. 

"Yes Shmi don't worry. I helped out taking care of my cousins, how hard can Anakin be?" 

"He's the spitting image of a younger you. Gets into trouble and all sorts of things. Even has the crazy rush for Adrenalin like you. Oh and I can't forget about him being also stubborn, short tempered, aggressive, pulls a lot of pranks, but he's also loving, caring, always wants what's best for people, and protective." Shmi says as she messes with one on the rags on the counter. 

"Well then we should get along more nicely than." Qui-Gon says with a laugh as he picks up a photo of Anakin and Shmi that was on his desk. 

" I'm just worried he won't fully understand what's going on." Shmi said. 

"I'll talk to him. I'll do my best to make sure he understands and has everything he needs." 

"Please be patient with him." Shmi twirls the phone cord. "He doesn't like you very much no matter what I tell him so he could be very aggressive towards you and Tahl."

"I can handle it Shmi I sorta deserve it for all that I put him through." He says and sets the photo down. 

"It was never your fault." She said. "And you know it." 

"I know but I should have held my ground. I should have fought him." 

"You couldn't and you know that." Shmi says sympathetically. 

"Why don't you come here and get treatment in the castle? I mean we have everything here, you would be well taken care of and be with Anakin." 

"Serenno is no longer my home. I'm not welcome there and no I don't care what you say I'm not coming back. You have a new life and so do I. We've changed and now live different lives."

"Alright. It's what ten o'clock there you need to get some sleep." He said. 

"I will Qui don't worry I'll call you Sunday." She smiles gently as she says this. 

"Alright then. Goodbye Shmi."

"Goodbye Qui." 

She hangs up and Qui-Gon sets his phone down and looks out his window. "I'm finally getting to meet my son, but I just wish it was better circumstances." He thinks as he gets up and walks out of the room.  
He walks down to the nursery to see Tahl, a beautiful woman. She had dark honey skin with beautiful gold and pale green eyes. Her dark hair was up in a low hanging bun with a few hair strands flowing. She had on a simple blue dress that made her in Qui-Gon's eyes perfect. She turns and sees him. "Finally taking a break?" 

Qui-Gon chuckles and walks up to her. "Sort of."

She raises an eyebrow and looks at him. Never really looking at him through her glazed eyes. "What do you mean sorta of?" 

"It's Shmi. She has lung cancer and it's getting worse. She wants me to take Anakin in." 

"And we will do our best to take care of him." Tahl says. 

He kisses her gently. "Thank you." 

"For what? he's your son Qui-Gon and I'm his stepmother it's my job to help him." She rubs her stomach gently. "I want to be there for him."

"I'll need to arrange for someone to pick him up, get his room ready, and-"

"Qui-Gon calm down. First your going to pick him up and I'll get everything here ready for him. I'll call over Feemor, Orykan, and Bant to see if they can come home from college a bit early to meet him. I'll get everything set up you just worry about where you're going to take your son out for lunch."

"Are you sure I mean I don't want you stressing over these types of things especially in your condition." He looks at her stomach. 

"I'm fine don't worry just go to Windu and talk to him when you can leave to go get him." She rubs the side of his face gently brushing over it with her thumb. 

"Alright then. Just don't over do it or over work yourself." 

"Coming from the man I usually have to drag out of his office to go to bed." She moves her hand to his chest and leans in. 

Qui-Gon rubs the back of his head. "I'm not always like that." 

"Ninety nine percent of the time you are." She smirks. 

He hugs Tahl. "What if he hates me to the point of never wanting a relationship? What if he tries to run away like I did? What if he-"

Thal pulls out of the hug and puts both of her hands on his face. "Calm down. I know there is a lot of what if but we must stay calm and work through it. Stay in the here and now. Sure it might be scary for both of you at first but we can't let fear control moves. The best thing for you to do is to go there yourself and talk to him." 

"Are you sure? Maybe I should send Mace to pick him up and talk to him so that way-"

"I wouldn't love. Doing that will probably make Anakin think you care even less than he probably already thinks. It's best if you go there and pick him up. Take him out to a nice place for lunch and just talk." She moves her hands grabbing his. 

"And if he doesn't want to talk?" Qui-Gon says as he looks out the window. 

"Well then you'll just have to think of something like you always do." She kisses him. "I promise you'll be alright." 

"You always know what to say love." He keeps his head up against hers. 

"I'm the queen, it's my job to be there for you." She laughs. "Now go find Mace and see what you can do."

"Alright just be sure to rest okay?"

She rolls her eyes and pushes him slightly. "Go on now. It's best if you get started." 

Qui-Gon turns and leaves shaking his head. He leaves the nursery and over to the office and knocks on the door next to his office. "Come in." A man calls out

Qui-Gon opens the door and walks in. To see a dark skin man named Mace Windu. He's the third most powerful man in the kingdom right under the king and queen and looks up at a Qui-Gon as he enters. "What did you do this time?" 

"I didn't do anything." Qui-Gon says as he walks in. 

Windu raises an eyebrow giving him the really look. 

Qui-Gon at Mace. "It's Shmi actually." He said. 

Windu straightens up and replaces his look of one with concern. "Is she alright?" 

"No she isn't." Qui-Gon walks closer to Windu. "She has lung cancer stage two almost stage three." 

"What do you need me to do?" He quickly turns to his computer. 

"I want you to work into my schedule a time where I can go pick up Anakin and find the best place for Shmi to revive treatment." He moves and sits down. "I need to get to him as soon as possible." 

Windu nods. "I'll get right on it and are you sure you want to go? I can arrange someone to pick him up or I can go get him myself."

"No, I think I should be the one to do this and Tahl said it would be better. I mean I've never been in his life unless you count the cards and gifts I send for his birthday and holidays." Qui-Gon lays back. 

"It's understandable why you've never been in his life. I'm sure when he knows who you are he'll understand." Mace says as he turns to his computer. 

"Or maybe he'll hate me even more. From what Shmi told me he hates me. He probably thinks I've abandoned him and his mother." He puts a hand on his face. 

"I can be there when you talk to him if you'd like to make sure everything goes well." He types a bit 

He removes his hand and looks at Windu. "I'd appreciate that Mace, Thank you." 

"Anything for you sir." Mace gives one of his rare smile and looks at his computer pulling up some things. "Let's see the earliest we can leave is Sunday and get there around late Tuesday early Wednesday. We will have to leave on the same day." 

Qui-Gon shakes his head. "Why do we have to leave so early?"

"You have some very important meetings that can't be postponed. If you stay the whole day there or until the late evening by the time you leave it will only give us a day left and I'm sure you want to spend time with him here." Windu starts putting things into his computer.

"Oh right." He slouches back. "I completely forgot about that. I don't want to drag Anakin into that as soon as he gets here." 

"You don't have to. You can keep him away from the public eye for a while until you feel he's ready or when you think it's a good time." Windu looks down at the planner and begins to write things down. 

"That sounds good thank you Windu."Qui-Gon says smiling at him. 

"It's a part of my job Qui-go." Windu doesn't look up and keeps writing things. 

Qui-Gon rolls his eyes. "I'll be leaving now let me know when everything is set." 

"I'll leave it on your desk sir." He says as he finishes up. 

Qui-Gon stands up and takes his leave going back to his office. He sits down in his chair and looks at his computer. "Should I get him something? That would be nice wouldn't it? I mean it will at least show him that I do care. Right?" He thinks and begins searching for the newest toy that Anakin might like.

When Shmi hung up the phone she walked over to the sink covering her mouth as she coughed. She pulls her hand away and rinsed it off 

A click of a switch and the hallway lights coming on with a little boy calls out. "Mom?" 

She turns around to see Anakin had said that. "Ani what are you doing out of bed it's ten you should be in bed." 

He rubs his eyes. "I couldn't sleep I came in here when I heard you talking." He walks over and hugs her. "Who were you talking to mom? Was it a doctor?"

"No Ani it wasn't a doctor and will talk more about it later, okay?"

He mumbles something and still holds on to her. 

"Come on sleepy head let's get you back to bed." She gets him off of her and puts a hand on his back.

Shmi turns out the kitchen light and they walk to his room and Anakin looks up at her. "Mom is Qui-Gon going to help pay for your treatment?"

"Yes he is Ani but you don't have to worry about that right now." She pets his head. 

"At least he's doing something useful." Anakin mumbles 

Shmi looks down at him. "Anakin don't say that he loves and cares for you." She gets on her knees and pets his face gently. 

Anakin pouts. "If he does care how come he never comes around. Is he too busy with his new family to deal with us?" 

"Anakin you don't even know if he has a new family. You won't listen to anything I say a bought him." She says as she moves some of his hair behind his left ear. 

Anakin looks at her in the eyes. "I'm sure he does that would explain a lot. I'm sure his new wife wouldn't like to hear about us." He then rolls his eyes. 

"Anakin that's enough. If you want to go to the pod race then you will stop that train of thought right now." She looks at him sternly as she says this. 

"Yes mom." He yawns at the end of it as Shmi gets back up standing. 

"Now then let's get you to bed sleepy head I don't need you falling asleep in class." She pats his head. 

He mumbles something as they get to his room and he gets into his bed. 

Shmi tucks him in and kisses his forehead. "Good night my little Ani sleep tight." 

Anakin yawns and stretches a bit. "Good night mom." 

Shmi turns, closing his door. Going to her room she turns off the hallway lights. She sits down on her bed and starts coughing badly covering her mouth as she moves to lay on her bed. 

Anakin quickly slips out of his bed and goes behind his dresser pulling out a small box. He quickly pulls the covers over him and turns on a flash light. He opens the box to pull out a small blade and a piece of Jasper that has been carved into a unique pattern. "I hope mom loves this. I really wished I could have gotten her a fancy necklace like some of the other kids got their moms'" he sighs and keeps carving out the little stone until his eyes start getting too heavy to keep open and closes the box with the jasper and the blade back. He puts it behind the dresser and lays back down going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had gone by since Anakin woke up to his mom on the phone with someone late at night. By that time he had finished the necklace he was making, and he had completely forgotten about the phone call.

"Anakin come down breakfast is ready!" Shmi calls from the kitchen. 

Anakin groans and pulls the sheets over his head rolling over, putting the finishing touches on the piece of Jasper he was working on. 

Shmi sighs and calls out. "I made your favorite!" 

Anakin pokes his head out of the blankets and sighs. He gets up stretching a bit before going down the stairs. He goes down and sees his mom smiling at him as she sets down a plate of eggs, bacon, and a piece of bread with chocolate syrup and sprinkles on it 

Anakin eyes it suspiciously. "What's the occasion?"

Shmi looks over and smiles. "Do I need an occasion to cook my son's favorite food?"

"No but if it's out of the blue then I know something is going on." He sits down at the table and takes the bread eating it. 

Shmi sighs, shaking her head. "I can't get passed you can I?"

Anakin shakes his head no and then through a mouth full of food. "No you can't."

"Anakin, what did I tell you about eating with your mouth full?"

Anakin looks down and swallows. "Not to do it." 

Shmi goes back putting some of the plates and pans in the sink. "Listen Ani your father is coming over and he wants to talk to you."

Anakin freezes as he was moving to put an egg in his mouth. "Why does he want to see me? Hasn't he been out of our lives long enough that we don't need him?"

Shmi turns and walks to Anakin placing a hand on his face. "Ani you don't need to say that he's the one that's paying for your school and my treatment when it starts."

Anakin turns and looks down at his plate. "Yeah well I hope it's making him go bankrupt with all that he has to pay for." He grabs his fork and stabs the egg he was going to eat. 

Shmi turns his face up to face hers. "I know you don't understand but you soon will soon enough." She smiles gently and quickly covers her mouth coughing hard to the point she puts a hand on the wall to keep herself balanced. 

"MOM!" Anakin jumps out of his seat and grabs on to his mom's shoulders as she falls to the floor on her hands and knees. 

She looks at him as she stops coughing. "I'm fine Ani don't worry." She clears her throat wiping her hands on her dress. 

"Mom your cough isn't getting any better, maybe you should see a different doctor. Whatever you have it's bad I don't wanna see you hurt any more!"

Shmi takes the hand she had on the floor and puts it on the side of his face. "I'm fine Ani don't worry alright. I'm going to be alright." She smiles gently and strokes his hair a bit. “The treatment will help.”

"Are you sure mom?" He says as he calms down a bit. He keeps hearing the word treatment but no one explained what it was. 

"Yes Ani I promise you I'll be alright." She keeps her gentle smile on her face. 

Anakin hugs his mom tightly as she starts talking. "Look Ani I just want you to go and meet up with him after school alright?" 

Anakin whines. "But mom I'm supposed to go to the pod racing event with my friends you said I could go!" 

Shmi shakes her head. "Ani I'm sorry but this is the only time he can come right now. I know you've been looking forward to this, but this is more important." 

Anakin sighs, pulling back."Alright I will. Just for you mom." He grumbles and sits back down not fully believing her on getting better and hating not getting to go to the pod race because his 'dad' was coming.

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Good you'll go to the north side of town to the High tea restaurant to meet him." She brushes his hair. 

Anakin's face goes into shock "Wait really? The snobby side of town, he must really be rich than." 

Shmi sighs. "Yes he is. Now please hurry up and eat. You need to get ready soon. I don't want you to be late. again." She stands up and goes back to the sink. 

Anakin nods. "Yes mom." He finishes eating his food and goes off to get ready. 

Anakin brushes his teeth. He then gets his private school uniform from Mos Espa on and heads to the door with his book bag. "Bye mom I'll see you when I get home." He kisses her cheek. He quickly slips on his shoes and goes to the door opening it. 

"Bye Ani have a good day at school!" Shmi waves as Anakin leaves closing the door behind him, and Shmi starts coughing badly as she covers her mouth with her hand. She moves it and sees blood. She quickly rinses off her hand. 

~~~•~~~•~~~

Anakin puts on his helmet and bikes his way to school meeting up with his friends in the playground. "Hey guys how's it going?" He says as he stops his bike in front of them. 

Kitster, Wald, and Amee all turned to look at him. 

Kitster chuckles a bit "We were wondering if you were going to show up today?"

Amee than says "Or be late again."

Anakin rolls his eyes "Well I'm not late today am I? I'm on time."

Wald laughs "You're cutting it close Anakin like always." 

Anakin takes off his helmet and looks off and stops when he sees a man standing in the shade of a large tree by the school, he was almost hidden and looking at them. "Who's that?" Anakin points to him as the others turn to look. 

Amee looks confused. "I don't know, I never saw him have you guys?" 

Kitster and Wald shake their heads. 

Kitster looks concerned. "No I haven't."

Wald looks at them. "Let's go inside. I don't like the looks of it." He quickly turns to the building walking towards it. 

Anakin nods and puts his bike on the bike rack and locks it, taking his helmet with him, and goes inside as he stares at the man, he could tell he was looking at him. Anakin stands there frozen until someone bumps into him and he quickly follows inside. 

The chatter of students fill the hall as they walk to their lockers and class. Anakin does his best to catch up with everyone at their lockers. 

Amee starts up "So Anakin are you ready for the pod race?"

Anakin sighs and slumps down a bit. "I can't go." He looks down and kicks his feet before turning and opening up his locker. 

Kitster stares at him confused. "Didn't your mom give you permission to go?"

"Yeah but my dad is coming over. He wants to meet up with me."

They all look in shock as Wald starts up. "Really Anakin after all this time? I thought he wanted nothing to do with you and your mother." 

Anakin nods. "Yeah and it's a bummer. I was gonna take my pod and use it on the test track." He rolls his eyes. "He also wants to meet me in the north side of town at the High Tea restaurant."

Kitster looks puzzled. "The really fancy one on the rich side of town? Uh wow your dad must have serious money to both pay for private school and go to the rich zone."

"Yeah mom said he was rich but I didn't think Jabba's inner circle rich." Anakin says as they get into their classroom and to their desk. 

The bells rings and a loud grunt is heard as Mr. Agtor walks in. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE IN THEIR SEATS NOW!"

Everyone rushes to their seat as class starts. Anakin didn't focus much in class, instead he looked out the window facing the playground. He was looking for the man by the tree but he couldn't find him. 

"MR. SKYWALKER!" Mr. Agtor yelled

Anakin looked away from the window and at Mr. Agtor. "Would you care to answer the question?"

"Not really sir if I'm being honest." Anakin smirks as he looks at the teacher. 

A few kids laughs a little at this and Mr. Agtor growls a bit "Alright if you wanna be like that then you can stay after school and clean the desk." 

Anakin sighs and sinks into his chair thinking of what his "father" would say of him being late. Amee and the others look at him, his friends wincing. 

At the end of school Anakin stays behind for 30 minutes cleaning the desks to Mr. Agtor's standards. Finally he gets on his bike and looks up noticing that the man at the tree was back there but was joined by another man who looks like him. "Weird." Anakin thought to himself. 

Feeling unease Anakin quickly slips on his helmet bikes off and into the north side of town wondering how well this was going to go.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Qui-Gon looks down at the wrapped box on the desk in his hotel room. He sighs and goes to a mirror straightening up his shirt and jacket. 

Knock knock. 

Qui-Gon doesn't turn to the door but says. "Come in.”

Windu walks in. "I came to see if you needed anything." He walks closer to him. 

"Not right now." He turns to face him. "I'm just thinking of what I'm going to say to him." 

"What do you plan to say?" He looks at the box. 

"Hello Anakin I am your father Qui-Gon. Look I know you have a lot of questions and I will gladly Answer them." 

Windu picks up the box. "And where does this fit in?" 

Qui-Gon looks at the box as Windu picks it up. "I was hoping to fit it in somewhere as we talk. I hope  
He likes it."

"I'm sure he'll like it just as much as the college textbooks you sent him for Christmas." 

Qui-Gon winces as he remembers that. "That was an accident. I meant to give those to Bant for her next semester."

Windu lets out a chuckle. "She was surprised when you sent her a model ship to build." 

Qui-Gon nods. "Yeah she was, but she understood. I did send it to him and gave Bant new books." 

"I'm sure Anakin liked the books when he probably set them on fire." Mace says as he looks the box over enjoying the poorly done wrapping job Qui-Gon had done. “And don’t deny it. It was tenth grade at break time. You wanted to get suspended so you could hang out with Shmi.” 

"He didn't set them on fire. Shmi told me he donated them to the local library." Qui-Gon says back. “And he hasn’t been through what I’ve been through. And besides shmi is raising him I’m sure with her love and care he’s a wonderful boy

Qui-Gon puts the box down as Mace says. "Are you sure you about that? I mean he is your son I think setting them on fire seems more like it." 

Qui-Gon says nothing and just glares a bit at him. 

"And what did you get him this time? Is it advanced theoretical physics?" He eyes the books 

"No. It's a remote control car. And I double checked it to make sure it was the right one." 

Windu shakes his head. "Well then I think he'll like it better than the books." 

Qui-Gon sighs as he finishes up. "We have a few hours before we have to leave. Anything you wanna see before we leave?" 

"Nothing that I can think of sir." Windu said as he set the box down. 

There is another knock at the door. Windu goes out to the front door and opens it to see senator Bib Fortuna. "Oh senator Fortuna how can I help you?" He says loud enough so Qui-Gon could hear. 

"Greetings Mr. Windu I came to see if I could talk to king Qui-gon." He said. 

"I will see if he is willing to talk." Windu closes the door and turns to Qui-Gon who had walked out. 

He nods and says. "Let him in."

Windu waits a few seconds and then opens the door. "He will see you." Windu steps aside as Fortuna walks in. 

"Your majesty it's an honor to see you again." He bows at Qui-Gon and stands up. 

"Hello senator Fortuna it's been a while hasn't it?" Qui-Gon says. 

"Yes far too long. I didn't even know you were coming today." Senator Fortuna says as he claps his hands together. 

"I don't intend to stay long, I'll be leaving today actually."

Fortuna tilts his head a bit. "Are you sure you won't stay longer? I know lord Jabba would love to see you."

"I'm afraid I can't. I just came to meet up with someone and leave. I have to get back to my kingdom as soon as possible." 

Fortuna comes a bit closer. "Yes of course you're a dedicated man and I respect that." He sighs. "Lord Jabba will be so disappointed. He was hoping to talk to you."

Qui-Gon keeps his posture and doesn't break eye contact. "I can't and I do apologize but I must leave in a few hours to meet up with an important person for lunch." 

"If you don't mind me asking who is it?" He tilts his head.

Qui-Gon goes quiet and then says. "A good friend of mine is sick so I'm meeting up with her son to talk about what's going on and how we're going to do things."

"Ahh I see. If there is anything I can do please let me know." Senator Fortuna says and let's his hands fall down. 

"I will now. I have to finish getting ready if you don't mind." Qui-Gon says politely. 

Fortuna laughs a bit. "Not at all your majesty another time perhaps." He turns and walks to the towards. 

"Yes perhaps another time." Qui-Gon says. 

Windu closes the door as Fortuna steps out. "That was unusual." 

Qui-Gon looks at him. "How so?"

"No one knew we were coming but a select few. How did he find out?" Windu puts a hand on his chin and looks down. 

Qui-Gon stops. "I don't know but that is odd. Maybe the lady at the desk or one of the staff here told him."

"Maybe." Windu looks at the door, his eyes narrow as he walks back over to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon looks at the door as well. "I want you to get some people to go and find Anakin. Have them watch him. I don't like the feeling of someone knowing I'm here." 

"I understand. I'll get right on it." 

Windu leaves the room to find the guards to give them a new mission.


	3. Chapter 3

People look at Anakin as he bikes through the streets. Some wondering why a boy like him was up here. Granted the school Anakin went to a private school but that still didn't mean he fit in with the social elite. They could tell by the quality of his uniform that he didn't come from a rich family. 

Anakin ignores them and keeps petaling and stops in front of the restaurant. He sees people in armor at the entrance of the restaurant. They stare at Anakin as he parks his bike in a bike rack and sticks his helmet on the handle bars. Anakin quickly walks in. 

The man at the desk looks at him with a hint of disgust and annoyance. "Can I help you young man?"

Anakin nods. "Yeah I'm here to meet up with my dad. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

The man at the desk quickly goes into a shocked face and then politely says "Of course sir right this way please."

Anakin looks at him confused but follows him into a closed off room where a dark skinned man in a very high end suit was standing next to a man sitting down. He had very long black hair with some grey and white in it with a matching beard and he was in what appeared to be a simple yet elegant outfit. He turns to look at Anakin as he smiles gently. "Hello Anakin."

Anakin messes with the sleeves of his shirt looking down at it. "Hi." He mutters under his breath. 

The man with the beard stared at him for a moment. "Please have a seat Anakin."

Anakin goes to grab the seat but the man standing grabs it and pulls it out. Anakin quickly moves back as he does this. 

The man stares at Anakin for a bit and then says "Have a seat young skywalker."

Anakin glares at him before snapping "You just took the only other one."

"I just pulled it out for you, please sit down." 

Anakin does so as the man pushes it back up against the table. 

The man sitting down who Anakin assumes to be his father starts talking "school let out a while ago what took you so long?"

Anakin bites the inside of his cheek "I got held back."

He raises an eyebrow "if you don't mind me asking what happened?"

"I sorta zoned out a bit and the teacher asked if I wanted to answer the question, I said no and he got mad. He held me back so I could clean the desk." 

"I see, well don't worry that happened to me sometimes as well when I was your age." He smiles gently. "I think we should start with introductions now. I am Qui-Gon Jin your father." 

"I'm Anakin Skywalker but you already knew that." He still doesn't make eye contact; he just keeps looking at his sleeve. 

Qui-Gon picks up a warped box on his side. "I got you this." He hands it to Anakin. 

Anakin takes it and looks at it. "Is it a math book?" 

Qui-Gon raises an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for Christmas you sent me a lot of college textbooks so I'm just guessing." He rubs the wrapped box. 

"I'm sorry they weren't meant for you they were meant for one of your cousins I just got the boxes mixed up."

Anakin looks up from the box. "You were giving her college books for Christmas?" 

"No I wasn't. They were for her next semester for college. I just wrapped up the wrong box."

Anakin looks back at the box and unwraps it to reveal a very expensive looking remote control car. "Wow this is really cool. I've never seen one like it in stores here."

Qui-Gon smiles. "I'm glad you liked it. I was worried you'd have one already." 

Anakin shakes his head. "No I don't. We really don't have the kind of money to get these kinds of things."   
Anakin stares at the car as it becomes a bit quiet. He looks all around at everything. "So umm do you drink tea a lot?"

He nods "Yes it's one of my favorite drinks. Do you like tea?"

"No not really I like soda. I do drink tea from time to time, but only when it's my mom's tea. She makes the best tea."

"Yes she does." Qui-Gon's smile turns to a fondly one as he looks at his cup before taking a sip. "Your mother could always make every cup perfect no matter what."

Anakin bites the bottom of his lip. "So where are you from?" 

Qui-Gon puts some sugar in his tea. "I'm from Serenno." 

Anakin nods still not messing with his cup. "Is it nice there?" 

He nods. "Yes it is and I'm sure you'll like it when you go there." 

Anakin looks up. "What do you mean when I go there? Are mom and I going there for her treatment?"

Qui-Gon looks at him a bit sad. "Yes you're coming back with me Anakin, but your mother is not."

A lady comes up and sets a tray down on a stand. She then sets down two cups on plates along with a plate of biscuits. She takes the teapot off of the plate and fills up the two cups. "Do you need anything else, your majesty?"

Qui-Gon shook his head "No thank you we're fine."

She bows and leaves taking the tray with her. 

Anakin looks confused at both going with him and her calling him your majesty. "Why did she call you that?"

He sighs. "Anakin we had agreed wait until you were eighteen to know the truth." He said. 

Anakin looks up confused. "What do you mean? What's going on exactly? What is the truth?" 

He sighs. "Anakin the reason I've never been around is because I'm a king."

Anakin chuckles a bit. "Really? You expect me to believe that?" He starts laughing more.

"Yes, Anakin I am. I know you have many questions so just ask away." 

Anakin stops laughing as he notices he looked serious. Soon it all goes silent which then becomes uncomfortable until Anakin can gather his thoughts through his confusion and says. "Why?"

Qui-Gon looks at Anakin confused "Do you mean why are you coming with me or something else?"

"Why now after all this time? Why did you come here? Why are you taking me? Was mom not  
Important to you?" He looks at Qui-Gon with pain. "Why did you come into my life after all of this time? Why did you never care about us?!"

He sighs and looks back at Anakin "Anakin I love your mother, she's very important to me both of you are." 

"Then why leave her? If she was so important why leave her in this backwater place where she struggles."

Qui-Gon goes to reach out to Anakin but Anakin pulls away. "Anakin she had asked that I don't play a large role in both of your lives. She wanted to do things on her own."

"So did she leave you then?" Anakin asks. 

"No she didn't, she had been forced to leave Anakin I had no control over it." Qui-Gon looks down. 

Anakin lowers his head. "Aren't you the king couldn't you have done something?" 

"It's complicated Anakin I'm not sure you'd understand." 

"Then why now after all this time?" A tear slips down his face. 

Qui-Gon leans forward a bit. "I'm going to say this Anakin and it might be hard for you to hear but your mother is very sick Anakin. One that takes a lot of treatment and pain. She and I have been talking and we think it's best if you come and stay with me."

Anakin stares back the glare still there but with an eyebrow raised "For the school breaks?" 

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No Anakin from now on. You're going to be living with me."

Anakin messes with the box of the car picking at it. "Why can't mom come?"

"Because she wants to stay here for treatment. She doesn't want you to come back here once you've gone. She doesn't want you to see her when the treatment kicks in." He smiles gently. "I know it seems hard leaving but-"

Anakin let the box fall from his hands and on to his lap as he couldn't believe what he was saying. cutting him off he screams "No way! I'm staying here, this is my home, everything I know and love is here! If mom isn't going then I'm not going!"

Qui-Gon looks sternly at Anakin "You must use your inside voice Anakin there is no need to yell."

"I don't care, I'm not going with you! Mom will get better!" Anakin starts fighting some tears and shakes his head. "She will get better. She told me she... She told me she would!"

Qui-Gon holds a napkin out to Anakin. "Anakin please calm down and let's talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." He grips the arm tightly on the chair. "I'm staying here, you've never been in my life and never cared. Why should I care about you huh?!"

Windu steps in "That is no way to talk to your father." He says. 

Qui-Gon follows up with. "You have to understand please just-"

Anakin cuts him off again moving closer to the edge of the seat. "No, there isn't. I don't care what you say mom will get better and I won't have to go with you. The only thing you've done is pay for my education and that's all you are to me. You are NOT my father and never will be!"

Anakin stands up abruptly pushing the chair back hard to the point it tips over and shoves Qui-Gon's hand away with the napkin. Qui-Gon stands up as well but doesn't push the chair back as far or as hard. "Anakin sit back down now and let's talk."

Anakin glares at him and scoffs. "No. Oh and you can keep the car, I don't want it." He kicks the box across the room. He then turns and goes to the door opening it as Qui-Gon goes to stop him. Anakin runs to the front door. He gets outside and the two men in armor look at him. Anakin quickly gets past them and his bike takes his helmet off the handle bars and puts it on. 

Windu quickly comes out. "Anakin stop right there!" 

Anakin quickly pulls his bike out as the two men in armor quickly run to grab him. Anakin pedals off as fast as he can escaping the two men. He keeps peddling even though it gets hard to see from all of the tears that were building up and coming out of his eyes. "She will get better." He mumbles to himself. "She promised she would. I won't go with him. I WON'T!" He keeps peddling as hard as he can turning into the small woods to take the shortcut home.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Qui-Gon gets to the front door and watches as Anakin peddles off as fast as he could. Some of the guards still chase after him doing their best to keep up. 

Windu sighs. "That boy is going to be trouble." 

"Oh where could he be going?" 

"I'll get some of the guards to see if they can keep track of him if those two lose him, but we should go back to Shmi's house and see if he turns up there."

Qui-Gon nods as he goes to the limo with Windu. "I shouldn't have been so blunt I should have eased him into it." 

"There is nothing we can do now but find the boy and get him."

Qui-Gon nods as he closes the door and buckles up. He puts his hands in his face. "I didn't realize he had such a short fuse. I really messed up." 

"Calm down your majesty it's going to be okay. We can't change anything now." 

Qui-Gon nods. "I just hope he'll be okay when we get there." 

"I'm sure he will be if he's anything like you."

Qui-Gon looks at Windu "should I take that as a complement or an insult?"

"Perhaps a bit of both." 

Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh at this and look up at the roof. "He looks so much like her I just wish he had her temper and not mine when I was his age." 

"I think we all wish there were more people like her in this world but I'm sure once he calms down more of her will show." 

"I hope so, Windu. I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin bikes as hard as he can. He goes through a shortcut that's the rough part of the park. His bike gets caught a few times on some dead plants making him fall and hard causing cuts and bruises, some even bleed. Anakin gets back up again as one of his knees starts bleeding along with his left cheek on his face, and his arms. His pants are dirty and ripped, He's covered in dirt and bruises. Blood starts soaking into his clothes as he keeps peddling as hard as he could until he saw his neighborhood but before he got too close he stops and sees his mother talking to people in the same armor. Anakin watches as a few of them come out with boxes and puts them in a ship. "No. No no no no no no. She isn't sending me away is she?" Anakin starts struggling to breath as more tears fall down. "I don't believe it she really is."   
He stares in horror as people put boxes of his things into a car. His mother looking sad as she talks to one with orange markings 

Anakin gets off of his bike and let's it fall, before he collapses on the ground. "She told me she was getting better. Doesn't she want me around anymore? Why would she lie to me, mom never lies." Everything begins to swarm in his head as he just looks at them not really taking anything in. 

Someone grabs Anakin from behind, picking him up by his arms.   
"NO!" Anakin screams and starts kicking and fighting. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Calm down kid it will be alright I promise." The man says in a calm voice.

"NO IT WONT!" Anakin starts screaming more and sobbing. "I DON'T WANNA GO WITH HIM I DON'T!" He keeps trying to get out of his grip. Anakin kicks and punches the man but his armor protects him as the man sighs. 

"We can't let you go. We have orders kid, sorry." He said as he begins walking As Someone else grabs his bike and starts walking down to his house. 

Shmi is talking to someone in the armor as she looks up and sees someone holding Anakin. "ANI!"   
She shouts and runs to him. 

Anakin reaches out and grabs her, pulling her close in a hug. "Don't Tell me it's true, please don't tell me it's true mom!"

"Oh Ani." She whispers brushing his hair as she hugs him. "Shhh Ani it's okay. I know your father will take really good care of you I promise. He will do much better than I ever could." She pulls back and looks into his watery eyes wiping away his tears. 

"No he can't mom! No one is better than you. I don't wanna live with a snob like him. I wanna stay with you!" Anakin looks back into his mom's eyes sobbing hard. 

"He can give you more things than I ever could. He can give you the life you deserve I promise." She cuddles him. 

"Like how you promised you were getting better?! You promised me you were getting better!" He buries his head in his mom's shirt. "You said you were." It comes out muffled 

Shmi bites her lip. "Listen Ani somethings are out of our control and we can't help them. We will meet again I promise." 

Anakin moves his head to the side, tears pouring out. "How can you be sure?"

"What does your heart say?"

Anakin buries his head in his mother's shoulder. "I don't know." He goes quiet for a moment before saying. "Yes I think."

Shmi rubs his back. "Then there is your answers."

Anakin pulls away. "Can't you come with us mom?" 

She shakes her head. "My place is here Ani." 

"SO IS MINE!" He yells again. "So is mine." He lays his head back on her and keeps crying 

Shmi holds him as close as she keeps rubbing his back and makes him look at her. "No it's not Ani. You're going to be someone very important now. Promise me you'll do your best." She says in her comforting voice. 

Anakin nods. "Alright mom I will. Just promise you'll be okay." 

"I will my sweet little Ani I will." She goes cupping his face in her hands giving her gentle smile before turning and coughing. 

"Mom?" Anakin looks on in fear as she covers his mouth. 

Shmi quickly pulls out a napkin and starts coughing into it as blood starts covering it. 

A limo pulls up as the man in the suit steps out along with Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon quickly runs to Shmi and holds her. 

"GET OFF OF HER!" Anakin yells as he goes hugging his mom trying to keep him away. Anakin hits Qui-Gon though it wasn't very hard. 

Shmi looks at Anakin. "Ani *cough* calm down *cough* it's alright." She keeps on coughing and falls on to the concert. 

"No it's not he doesn't deserve to be near you he left us!" He keeps trying to pull him away from Shmi when he gets near her. 

Qui-Gon looks at Anakin. "Anakin, look at me, it's going to be alright you just have to breathe." He said as he moves to get to his height. 

"Not with you around!" Anakin yells at him still holding on to his mother. 

Shmi stops coughing and looks at the napkin now covered in her blood. "Ani that's enough. I'll be fine. I have to leave to get better treatment."

Anakin looks at her. "Then let me come with you."

She puts her napkin down and hugs him. "The place I'm going is no place for children Ani. The treatment I need has some very bad side effects and I don't want you to see me when it happens."

Anakin looks at her confused. "Why do you have to get that treatment? Why don't you go to the place with different treatment?" 

Shmi starts coughing bad again so Qui-Gon starts talking. "It's the only type of treatment there is I'm afraid, and it isn't a one hundred percent cure either. It's a very long process that could take months or years and it might not even cure her."

Anakin falls on his knees in front of his mother looking at her as she smiles back with a bit of blood on the right corner of her lip. "I promise Ani you'll be fine and I'll see you when I can. I'll call, write letters, and everything else." 

Anakin nods. "Alright mom." He lets more tears fall as Qui-Gon gently helps Shmi sit up. "Thank you Qui."

"It's alright Shmi." They hug and Anakin just watches more tears fall out of his eyes. 

Shmi wipes his tears as she stands up pulling him close. "Ani it's going to be just fine." Anakin says nothing as he just holds on to his mom. She looks up as the man comes up. He puts a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looks up at him. "I've talked to them and they have all of your stuff packed and ready."

Shmi brushes Anakin's hair out of his face a bit. "Come on why don't you go and get in the limo now."

Anakin quickly stands up as she gets up. "But mom!"

She stands up. "I'm sorry sweet you just can't stay." 

"WAIT!" He quickly bolts into the house and into his room. He looks around seeing it empty except for the furniture and mattress. He quickly runs to the dresser looking behind it and pulling out a small box he slipped between it and the wall. He quickly runs back down stairs and out the door. 

Everyone watches as he goes to his mom and holds the small box out to her. "I was waiting for Mother's Day to give it to you. I know it's not much but still I wanted to give you something to remember me by." 

Shmi takes the box and opens it revealing a small Jasper that's been carved and put on a string maiming it a necklace. "Oh Ani I love it." She hugs him. 

"I know it's not something nice or fancy. I was going to give it to you on Mother’s Day.” He looks down.   
“And besides you’ll need somethings to remember me bye.” 

She laughs a little. "But it is something valuable. You made it your self and the best gifts come from the heart Ani. I know you put so much love and time into this I'll take it with me and keep it forever I promise." She takes his face and gently lifts it up to hers.   
Anakin nods and sits down on the concrete with her and she pulls him close. "I promise Anakin I can never forget you. You will always be my little Ani and I love you." She kisses his forehead. "Promise me you'll be a good boy for your father."

Anakin sighs. "I don't think I can." 

"Will at least promise you'll try?" She looks at him a few tears in her eyes that she refuses to let fall. 

"Alright mom I promise I'll try really hard."

She smiles and pulls him away from her gently. "That's all I ask for. Now why don't you go get in the limo and get ready to go to your new home. I know you'll love it."

Anakin sniffs and looks at her. "What if we don't see each other again?" 

She runs her hand down to the side of his face. "What does your heart say?" 

Anakin shuffles a bit. "I don't know I guess. So yes."

"Then we will." She keeps hugs him and stands up as  
Anakin nods and stands up with her as she walks him to the ship. His legs shake badly as Windu opens the door and Anakin gets in He looks at his mom and sniffs as she kisses his forehead and leaves. He looks out the window as 

Qui-Gon looks at her and starts talking. She turns to face him and they start talking but Anakin couldn't hear anything but muffled words. He watches them as they both hug. Qui-Gon says something looking sad. Shmi pulls back and puts a hand on his face before saying something and kissing his cheek. She says something else as Qui-Gon chuckles a bit turning red and taking her free hand. He says something else and Shmi puts her hand down as Qui-Gon let's go of her hand. Qui-Gon turns and walks to the other side of the car as Shmi turns and watches him. The door opens and Qui-Gon and the man gets in. 

He closes the door and buckles up as well as Qui-Gon. Anakin looks as the limo starts leaving. Anakin waves and watches as his mother waves back and slowly disappears from view, unaware Shmi starts crying and coughing badly again as she goes inside closing the door. Anakin breaks down just wanting to be with his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

The limo was uncomfortable silent except for Anakin's sobs. Anakin stares out the window watching the town go by. 

Anakin messes with his shirt not daring to look at them as he tries to stop crying. Parts of his legs and arms burn from crashing in the woods. He can feel the wet spots from blood. 

Qui-Gon finally breaks the silence. "Anakin?" 

Anakin didn't look. "Hm?"

Qui-Gon holds out another napkin. "We need to talk about what happened."

Anakin rolls his eyes and keeps looking out the window not taking the napkin. 

Qui-Gon bites back a sigh and let's the napkin beside him. "Anakin would you please look at me while we talk?" 

Anakin turns and looks at him and Mace. "What is there to talk about other than I can't see my mom again, I didn't get to say goodbye to any of my friends, and I have to leave everyone and everything I know behind?"

Windu pulls out a small first aid kit and starts pulling some things out. 

Qui-Gon moves a bit closer. "I'm sorry Anakin but we have to leave this soon. I have things I have to do."

Anakin says nothing as Qui-Gon continues. "I know you probably don't understand what's going on, but I can explain everything if you will let me."

"What is going on other than you're royalty, didn't want me, never cared for my mom or I, and you're only taking me in because my mom is sick and needs help." He scoffs, "I bet you didn't even love her and just used her."

"Anakin I care deeply about you and your mother." He said with a softness in his voice. "The situation between your mother and I is a very complicated one." 

"Not enough apparently since you left her even though she still had feelings for you. She talked about you a lot. She said so many good things about you and tired to get me to think the same way." He let's put a ragged breath. "But I always knew better. I always knew that we were nothing and all of this just confirms it."

Qui-Gon puts a hand on Anakin's knee which causes Anakin to recoil as it was still hurt from him falling. Quigon moves his hand away as Anakin got closer to the window moving to hold his legs to his chest, hugging them tightly as if they would leave them . "I do care for your mother Anakin, it's just we couldn't be together. I think it's time I explained why she left. We got married when we graduated high school. She was my first love, my first everything. I was over the moon when I found out she was having you but your grandfather wasn't." 

Anakin eases up a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Your grandfather didn't approve of your mother. He thought she wasn't worth anything. He said she was worse than the commoner and that there was nothing noble about her. She faced a lot of abuse with her family. I did my best to fight against him but in the end I knew I would lose." Qui-Gon grabs his own hand and squeezed it. "I managed to talk him into letting Shmi keep you and move far away to where you could never get near us. I paid for your schooling and other needs that she would let me."

Anakin sighs. "Why did she pick this place? Why a little no where town full of crime and the like?" 

"She didn't, my father did in hopes something bad would happen to both of you." 

Anakin looks back out the window. "He sounds like a jerk." 

Qui-Gon nods. "He was in a sense as he always believed he was doing the right thing even though he hurt many people in the process. At least he let me hold you when you were born before sending you both off." 

Anakin didn't respond and messes with his hands as Qui-Gon asks. "Do you wanna see a photo of your stepmother?" 

Anakin looks over at him and glares. "No I don't and I won't call her mom." Anakin glare darkness. "Wait, you remarried I thought you said you still cared for mom?" He says sarcastically 

Mace speaks up before Qui-Gon can say anything. "That is still no way to talk to him, young man." He pulls out some cotton balls.   
Anakin looks at him. "And I should care what you think? I don't even know who you are?" 

"I am Mace Windu, you can call me Mr. Windu, I help your father out when he needs anything. I'm his second in command." He moves close to Anakin pulling out a small bottle and putting a cotton ball to the bottle putting it on the top of the bottle letting the liquid soak up a bit. 

Anakin stares at Mace unsure of what to think of him. "Well since he's a king doesn't that make me a prince out ranking you?"

Qui-Gon sighs. "You don't out rank him. Not right now at least. Until you can get through some classes and learn everything you need to. The title of prince will be no more than a title." 

"But that doesn't make any sense." Anakin sets his legs down away from his chest. "Does that mean I'm nothing?" 

Mace wets the cotton ball and grabs Anakin's leg. He dabs it on as Anakin winces trying to pull away but he keeps a tight grip on his leg as he keeps moving it around. 

"No Ani your not nothing you're-." Qui gon says until Anakin cuts him off . "Don't call me that! You don't deserve to call me that." 

Qui-Gon takes a deep breath. "Anakin I've told you before you will not yell at me."

Anakin scoff at him. Mace keeps working on his knee and puts a bandage on it. He gets a new cotton and starts working on his other leg. 

"Don't scoff at me Anakin. We are going to have a civil talk." He uses his diplomatic voice. 

Anakin doesn't respond and keeps looking out the window as Qui-Gon continues. "Look at me now and talk to me."

"No." He closes his eyes. 

Mace says "Anakin you will show respect to your father." He puts a few bandaids on the rest of the scratches and grabs his arm. 

"And if I don't, what are you going to do?" 

"You will be grounded." Mace puts some bandaids on his arms once he puts disinfectant on it. He puts a cotton ball down and puts a small bandaid on it. 

Anakin laughs. "From what? You've taken everything from me. I don't have any friends where we're going, you've taken all of my stuff, so I don't know what you're going to ground me from."

"We can keep you from staying up late, no movies, and what ever else we think would help you learn a lesson." Mace says in a stern voice. He pulls his face from the window grabbing a new soaked cotton ball and dabbing it on his face. 

Anakin looks over once again. "You act like I care. I could care less about any of you and what you do to me."

Mace returns his glare with a very stern face not showing any emotion. "That is enough."

Qui-Gon spoke up. "Anakin I know this is hard for you but you will get through it."

"How do I know that you won't dump me? How do I know you won't leave me with someone once you realize I won't play by your rules?" Anakin says in drawn out annoyed voice. 

"I'm not Anakin, I won't give up on you. You're my son." Qui-Gon 

Anakin bites the inside of his cheek again. "I'm sure you think that now but you'll send me off soon. Probably to some boarding school or a place for the stupidly rich or powerful to send their unwanted kids when you see I won't play along."

"I'm not sending you to a boarding school or any place like that. Trust me I got sent to one of those and I hated every single moment I was there."

Mace looks over at Qui-Gon. "He's telling the truth. I was in school with him and he never fit in. He got in trouble a lot." He puts another bandaid on his face. 

Anakin's looks him up and down. "Really?" 

Qui-Gon nods. "I was. I wasn't the best student I always made remarks, did stupid things, and lots of other things that got me in trouble."

Mace scoffs. "You're making it sound like an understatement on all the things you've done." He puts the used cotton balls and other trash in a small zip up bag. 

Qui-Gon looks at Mace. "I wasn't always that bad."

"Oh really do you wanna tell me about the time you put a flower bomb in Mr. Trebor so when he opened his desk it exploded." Windu puts the first aid box back up and keeps the trash next to him. 

Qui-Gon rolls his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

"What else did you do?" Anakin asks looking him up and down not fully believing him. 

Qui-Gon looks at Mace. "What didn't we do?"

Mace looks shocked at this. "We? No there was no we it was you."

"You helped me out." Qui-Gon points at him. 

"Yes when you wouldn't leave me alone." Windu fixes the sleeves of his jacket. 

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "When someone needed to pay, and you know he deserved that." 

Mace lays back in his seat. "Yes, but still we shouldn't have done it." 

Qui-Gon laughs. "You were nearly as bad as me Mace."

Mace rolls his eyes. "Mayb, but I was better at not getting caught." 

Anakin sits and listens to them talk as the ride goes on kinda enjoying it but hiding it. Anakin says nothing and starts drifting off as they keep talking until he finally falls asleep. 

~~~•~~~•~~~

Mace glances at Anakin. "I fear the boy has a temper that's going to be hard to control. A lot harder than yours." 

He nods. "I can see that.I just hope we can get it tamed and prepare him for what is to come." 

"I hope so as well. He reminds me so much of you it hurts." He smirks. "That does give me hope that we can get his temper under control like yours, maybe a bit faster as well." 

Qui-Gon pushes Mace slightly rolling his eyes.

Anakin mumbles something in his sleep as Mace shakes his head. "You can't be too soft on that boy. I know you wanna give into that boy as an apology but you can't." 

"I know Mace, it's just I feel bad for doing this, never being in his life and waking him away from everything he knows. I just want him to be happy." He looks down at Anakin. "That's all I want."

Mace puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know but remember you have to be a father to him. Don't let him get away with everything." 

"I don't want to be like him." Qui-Gon looks up at him. 

Mace removed his hand from his shoulder. "You won't be. I know you, but just remember you have to be strict he will take your kingdom one day and he has to be ready." 

"I know." Qui-Gon looks at the sleeping Anakin and brushes his hair away from his face. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin mumbles a bit as someone shakes him. "Five more minutes mom." The shaking doesn't stop and a male voice says. "We're landing Anakin you have to wake up." 

Anakin rubs his eyes and realizes what's going on. He sits himself up and yawns. "Wha?" 

Qui-Gon laughs a bit. "The plane is landing, you need to buckle up."

Anakin let's his eyes adjust a bit before looking down and buckles up. "I didn't even realize I fell asleep, how far away is Serenno from home?" 

"It's almost a full day's flight, you feel asleep when we where fulling" Qui-Gon smooths out his hair.

Anakin nods as he looks out seeing the world below. He looks on at the town and plants and everything else's. "I've never seen so many live plants in one place before." 

Qui-Gon laughs. "Don't worry you'll see a lot more in the gardens." 

"Really?!" Anakin looks around and looks at a large old looking castle. "Is that your home?" 

Qui-Gon nods. "It is Anakin. It's your new home and I know you're going to like it." 

Anakin looks at him as he says 'your new home' but he looks back out seeing the world in awe trying to keep his anger at bay. 

The plane lands and as soon as Anakin steps down and hugs himself and shivers. "Why is it so cold?" He shakes and gets off the stairs. 

Qui-Gon mentally scolds himself for not accounting for the change in temperature. "I'm sorry Anakin I forgot it would feel colder for you."

Anakin looks at him. "How cold is it?"

Windu steps off as well. "It's fifteen."

Anakin looks at him in shock. "Shouldn't it be snowing if it's that cold?! How are the plants alive?!"

Windu blinks in confusion. "Oh right, they use the Fahrenheit system. That should be around sixty."

Anakin nods, shaking. "It never gets below one hundred and twenty. That's the coldest it's ever gotten." 

Qui-Gon holds his hand out to Anakin. "Let's get you to someplace warm." Anakin walks beside him but doesn't take his hand. 

Qui-Gon puts his hand on Anakin's back instead as they walk in lot the lot to the limo. Anakin looks at all the men in armor watching them and looking around. "How many are there?"

"How many what?" Qui-Gon asks him. 

Anakin looks at him. "How many guys like that are their? The ones in the armor?"

Qui-Gon looks around. "A lot more. They're part of our army."

"Do they always follow you?" Anakin stares at one as he watches him. 

He nods. "Yes they do. They will also be keeping an eye on you as well." 

Anakin looks up at him. "Why? I can take care of myself." 

"Anakin you're a prince now people are going to be after you. Very bad people Anakin who want to hurt me through you." Qui-Gon puts a hand on the back of his head. 

Anakin shakes his head a bit getting his hand of him. "Oh." He looks ahead and gets in the limo. Qui-Gon gets in with him along with Windu who closes the door when they get inside. 

Anakin looks out the window looking at all of the shops and places as they drive. "Wow it's so colorful." 

Qui-Gon smiles as he watches Anakin's awe and amazement. "It sure is. I can't wait for you to see all the seasons."

Anakin looks at him. "Wait, the plants change in seasons here?"

"Yes they do and they're all wonderful." Qui-Gon looks out the window. "They all hold many meanings to me." He gets lost in thoughts before coming to. "I know you'll grow to love it here." 

Anakin says nothing at that and keeps looking out. "What was mom exactly? I mean in social status?" 

Qui-Gon smirks. "She was part of the noble class but on the really lower end. She went to an academy not far from where I was going to school. Every night we'd sneak out and go talk to each other." He looks at Anakin. "You look just like her. Her hair was golden as yours before it darkened." 

Anakin nods. "Oh. Does she have any family left here?"

"Yes she does but they wanted nothing to do with you in fear." He looks down. "When your grandfather banished her he took everything from her. Her family cut all contact off with her in order to save face with him." He sighs. "For this he rewarded them by letting them become higher in the social class along with more money and influence."

Anakin turns to him. "Do they still have it?"

Qui-Gon sighs. "Yes and no. They still have the title, but they don't have the influence they do. I made sure of that. When Shmi left they acted like she was a black sheep, unwanted, and so many things." He keeps a straight face. "They told everyone she did horrible things that she didn't do, or acted like they had no idea who they were talking about. They won't have any contact with you, they don't deserve it." 

Windu sighs. "The only power they have is your uncle is apart of the higher up military and no one likes him. He has the most requested transfer and reports of abuse."

Anakin turns. "Then why don't you do anything to stop him?"

Windu shakes his head. "We try but he always covers up his tracks. We need evidence but until then we grant the transfer to anyone and only give him the bare minimum of people."

"Will he or anyone else from my family be at any events?" Anakin tilts his head. 

Qui-Gon laughs. "No they won't be when you start going. They will be nowhere near you I promise." 

Anakin looks at him and even though Qui-Gon doesn't show it he can tell he's angry and upset. "I'm glad for that." 

Qui-Gon looks at Anakin. "If they treated mom like that then I don't want anything to do with them at least you act like you sorta care." He mumbles the last part. 

Qui-Gon smiles a little at this. "You know Skywalker wasn't your original last name. It was Krell." 

Anakin looks around at all the people passing them by. Many stopped and looked at them. "How long till we get there?" 

"It will be awhile Anakin." Qui-Gon glances finally looks back up. "Any more questions?"

"What's my last name going to be now?" 

"It's going to be Anakin Jin." Qui-Gon looks at Anakin looking for any emotion but he doesn't show anything. "Tho skywalker is going to be your middle name now." 

Anakin sighs. "So is my half sibling going to be the next ruler?"

"No you are." He says. 

Anakin messes with his hand. "Wait really? I thought since I was you know sent away you'd give it to your new kid."

Qui-Gon smirks a bit. "No Anakin. The child won't and Tahl knows it." 

Anakin tilts his head and looks over his. "Is that her name, Tahl?" 

Qui-Gon nods. "It is. She's a very nice woman, Anakin I know you'll love her." 

Anakin huffs "Like I said before I'm not calling her mom." 

Qui-Gon puts his hands in his lap. "And I don't except you too Anakin all I ask is that you give her a chance and get to know her. Not all step parents are evil." 

Anakin shifts a bit and just nods. 

Anakin turns back to the window and looks as they pull up to the gates. The gates open and Anakin looks at the large yard with all the trees and flowers and statues. "Is this the garden?" 

"No Anakin, this is just the front lawn. The garden is in the back." 

Anakin nods and stares as they pull up to the front.   
Windu gets out and holds the door open for Qui-Gon and Anakin. They get out and Anakin's jaw drops a bit at how big it is. "How many people live here?" 

Qui-Gon pets his head. "A lot actually it's you, me, your stepmother, one of your four cousins, your future step sibling, some o staff, and a few guards."

Anakin nods as they walk up the large steps. He shivers a bit as some people open the door and bow as they walk in. 

Windu turns to Qui-Gon. "I'm going to go do some work. If you need me to call." 

Qui-Gon nods. "Alright and don't overwork yourself again." 

"Oh like you do?" Windu smirks and walks off as Qui-Gon shakes his head and looks over at the stairway that leads up to the next level to look at his wife. 

She smiles sweetly. "Qui-Gon you're finally back." She walks down the stairs. 

He nods. "I am." He puts his hands on Anakin and moves him forwards. "Anakin this is Tahl. Tahl this is Anakin." 

Anakin he gives a short waves. "Hi." He tries to shuffle away from her but Qui-Gon puts a firm grip on his shoulders to keep him from doing so. 

Tahl smiles and holds out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Anakin." Anakin shakes her hand. He looks at her stomach. 

She gives him a little smile. "Don't worry your new sibling won't take your father. We will both love and treat you equally."

Anakin looks up at her. "Alright." He becomes very uncomfortable. He looks up at her eyes and notices they look very foggy. 

"I see you've noticed my eyes."

Anakin looks down and blushes a bit in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." 

She laughs, "it's quite alright sweetie nearly everyone does. I can see blurred colors and a few shapes if I think about it hard enough."

"Huh." He says as his stomach growls and he wraps his arms around himself and nervously laughs. 

She looks at Qui-Gon. "When was the last time you got him some food?" 

Qui-Gon freezes. "Uhhh about that."

She looks at Anakin. "When was the last time you ate?"

"When I left school. I had a sandwich, chips, and a drink." 

"When was that?"

Anakin shrugs, "I don't know I lost track of time."

Tahl moves her gaze up to Qui-Gon. "I mean meal 

She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You've starved this child?"

Qui-Gon smiles sheepishly. 

Tahl takes Anakin's hand. "Come on Anakin let's go to the dining room and get you a nice hot meal. Oh and Qui-Gon you can sleep on the couch."

Qui-Gon stares at her baffled. "Wait you can't-"

She smiles sweetly. "You starved this poor child, you will take whatever punishment I give you. In fact you can sleep on the couch in the tea room." 

Qui-Gon immediately backs off. "Alright love." He smiles with his hands up and backs away. 

She turns and walks off with Anakin to the kitchen. 

"Do you really have that much power over him?" He keeps looking her up and down. 

She shakes her head. "In a way yes. You see he may be the king but I technically rule the castle." 

"So you basically run everything." 

She laughs. "Pretty much. He would have gone mad if I wasn't around." 

Anakin looks ahead as they walk staring at all the pictures, stained glass windows, and everything else. "Do you really love him?" 

She nods. "I truly do. With all my heart."

Anakin says nothing and keeps looking around trying not to look at her as he frowns a bit. He can feel his anger start to rise again. 

She looks at him. "Oh Anakin I know it must be hard for you. He still cares for you mother he truly does." She stops and turns to him. "If it wasn't for him they would still be together." 

He keeps looking down not trying not to look at her. She gets to his eye level and takes his face and brings it to him. She looks at the tears building in his eyes. "Look Anakin I know it's going to be hard for you and I don't expect you to get adjusted right away." She pulls him a bit closer. "I want you to know that things always get better. I promise." 

Anakin stares into her eyes. "That what mom always said." The tears start falling. "That's what she always told me, and then things got worse!" He turns to the side not wanting to let her see him cry. 

Tahl hugs him. "I can't say anything right now that will make you feel any better, but that can't stop me from trying to at least help you." 

Anakin didn't hug back and kinda just let it happen. "Okay." He mumbles. 

Tahl stands back up. "Let's get you that food now. I'll even let you have some candy just don't tell your father." 

Anakin looks at her. "Okay."

They get to the kitchen where the staff look at them   
Tahl looks at Anakin. "What do you want to eat?"

"I can have anything I want?" His eyes go a bit wide. 

She nods. "Anything you want." 

"Can we have pizza with pepperonis with a side of marshmallows, oh and a soda."

Tahl nods. "Of course we can Anakin." She looks to the chief who nods and gets started cooking. "While they're doing that why don't we go to the dining room and we can talk more." 

They walk out to the dinning room where once again Anakin was amazed by the size. "Why are they're a lot of seats?"

"For all the dinner parties we host." She sits down with Anakin sitting across from her. 

"Do I have to go to them?" 

Tahl shakes her head a bit. "No not now, but you will when you get older." 

One of the servants comes and place a plate of two hand made mini pizzas, a bowl of marshmallows, and a large soda.   
Anakin takes one of the slices and puts a slice in his mouth. "This is amazing." He says through a mouth full of pizza. 

Tahl shakes her head. "Don't talk with your mouth full Anakin." 

Anakin swallows. "Sorry." Anakin looks down as it made him think of the last morning with his mom.

"It's alright Anakin. After this I'll show you around." 

Anakin nods and finishes eating, enjoying every bite of it and the marshmallows though the soda tasted a lot different from what they had back home.   
Tahl explained that they have stricter regulations when it came to food and such. 

As they leave Anakin says. "Thank you." 

As She shows him around the castle taking breaks so he could explore the area alone and for her to rest her feet. Anakin even meets Miss. Nu the Liberian for the royal library who would now become Anakin's tutor. 

They get to one wing and before Anakin can go in she stops him. "Anakin you can never go into that wing."

Before Anakin could ask why she already says. "That's the wing your grandfather is in."

Anakin looks at her as she continues. "He doesn't know you're here and he won't. He will do everything in his power he has left to hurt you Anakin." She pulls him closely. "Anakin promised to me you will never go into that wing no matter what and make this one you can't break."

Anakin nods. "I promise I shall never go in that room. Why would I want to interact with someone that hates me?"

Tahl pets his head and quickly walks off with him away from that wing and to the other side of the castle. "And up here in this wing is where all of the privet rooms are." 

She takes him to two very decorative doors with a few words written in a language he's never seen. "This is where your father and I are." She walks over to another. "This is Obi-wan's room, and.." she goes off pointing to everyone's room. She even shows him the nursery which is a beautiful room that's mainly cream colors. 

Qui-Gon comes up and sees this. "Are you showing him his room already?" He goes up to them. 

Tahl smirks. "I knew you'd be up here by the time I was done showing him where everyone's room is." 

Qui-Gon shakes his head. "When did I become so Predictable?" 

Tahl kisses him. "When we got married. Now do you wanna show Anakin his room with me now or let him take your spot since you're sleeping on the couch?" 

Qui-Gon sighs. "Let's show him his new room."

Anakin watches as they get to a dark brown door with a simple design on it. 

Qui-Gon gently pushes Anakin. "Go on and open it." 

Anakin opens the door and inside is a very large room. He walks in and stares as he looks at a very big bed, his own bathroom with a bathtub/shower, a walk in closet with his clothes in it but they don't take up a lot of space leaving a lot of open area, all of his toys where put on a large shelf to the side, photos of his and his mom hung up all over, and a writing desk with a chair. "Wow this is so big and cool!" Even the remote control car from the restaurant was on the shelf which makes Anakin wince a bit at how he acted. Kinda of regretting it. 

Anakin jumps and lands on the bed as he sinks in a bit from how fluffy it is. "It's so soft!" He spreads out on the very soft sheets on the bed. He looks at them sitting up. "Thank you!" 

Qui-Gon walks over smilingly. "I'm glad you like it."

Anakin smiles happily as he gets off the bed. "This is just so cool. I didn't know rooms couldn't be like this in real life. Only in movies." 

Tahl walks over and grabs Qui-Gon's arm. "Were glad you like it." 

"Thank you so much!"

Qui-Gon laughs. "We want you to be comfortable so if you need anything just ask okay."

Anakin pulls back. "Okay." He nods. 

Tahl laughs a bit. "Why don't we go to the game room and play a nice board game while we wait for everyone to get home."

Qui-Gon smiles. "I think that's a good idea. You can pick the game if you want." 

Anakin nods. "Alright." 

They walk to the game room and sit down.   
Anakin looks at the game consoles. "You guys have video games?!"

Tahl nods. "Yes but they're used in reward for good report cards, doing their chores, behaving, and things like that. Did you play any video games?" 

Anakin nods. "Yeah my mom works for a man named Watto and he runs a workshop and someone sold him a box of spare parts. In the box was a really old game console he gave to my mom." Anakin looks down. "She worked hard to buy me a few games for it." 

Tahl brushes Anakin's face gently but Anakin jerks away. "She's a strong woman than." 

Anakin looks at her. "She is. I even convinced her to let me help out in the shop so I could work. She didn't want me to, all she wanted was for me to live a normal life but I wouldn't leave her alone about it until she said yes." Anakin gets up and walks over to the game shelf. "I really enjoyed it. He let me help build the parts and fix things." 

Qui-Gon watches Anakin and says. "What things do you like to build?"

Anakin shrugs. "All kinds of things. I even built a pod. By the way did you bring it?"

Qui-Gon nods. "Your mother wanted us to take it,but I didn't." 

Anakin looks up sadly, “So you didn’t bring it?

Qui-Gon looks to the side and than at Anakin, “I did, but-“ 

Anakin stands up, “YIPPIE! Can I go race in it?"”

“Anakin, you can’t. I'm afraid not for a few reasons. One it's very dangerous, two it's illegal to race those here, and three I don't you risking your life in something like that."

Anakin turns to him. "Awe I worked so hard on it. Can I at least drive it around?" He sits down picking up a card deck. 

Qui-Gon sighs. "Alright but I don't want you going past a certain speed and wearing a helmet and have supervision." 

Anakin walks over setting the game on the table. "But where's the fun in it if I can't go fast? It was made for speed." He sits down 

"Anakin, I said no. I have a good mind to have someone put a speed cap on it to make sure you can’t go past a certain speed." He said a bit stern. 

Anakin nods and opens the box having a feeling he wouldn't win the argument. "Alright." He looks down and focuses on the cards. 

They play a few games until two guys come in, one is older with blond hair, fair skin, and the other is a red head with some freckles. The red headed one glances at Anakin. "You must be Anakin." 

Anakin nods. "I am." He looks at them. 

He smiles. "It's nice to meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of your cousins."

The other one steps up. "And I'm Feemor. I'm glad to have another guy here. Now you won't be the youngest one here Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighs. "Yeah and now the girls can't out number us." 

Feemor smirks. "And with a new baby boy on the way they can never over power us again!" 

Tahl raises an eyebrow. "And how do you two know it's a boy?" 

Feemor shrugs. "We just think it, since well another girl wouldn't be fun." 

Qui-Gon shakes his head. "It's always you two." 

Obi-Wan looks fended at this. "Us two? No it's Freemor and he drags me along." 

Qui-Gon laughs. " Mr. Windu would love to hear you say that." 

Obi-Wan smirks. "Yeah because he understands what you put him through." 

Qui-Gon shakes his head. "You two have been talking again haven't you?" 

"Maybe." Feemor says as he walks up to Anakin. "It's really nice to meet you." He messes up Anakin's hair. "I can tell you're going to be a lot of fun." 

"Uhhh thanks." 

Feemor laughs. "You look a lot like your mother." 

Anakin study's him for a moment as Feemor chuckles. "Qui-Gon has shown us pictures of you two. He always wanted us to meet you." Feemor goes and sits on a chair. "And I'm glad we finally are with all the things we can get up to." 

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "Of course. I am worried what Feemor will get up to now with Anakin." 

Tahl winces. "I didn't think a bought that." 

Qui-Gon looks at Feemor. "Don't do anything stupid please."

Feemor laughs a bit. "But stupid is one of my personality traits." 

Qui-Gon puts his face in his hands. "What have I done to deserve this." 

Feemor laughs more and looks back at Anakin. "Hey Anakin wanna go play basketball?"

Anakin nods. "Sure." He stands up along with Feemor. 

Obi-Wan stands up as well. "I'm going with you two to make sure you two don't do anything stupid." 

Feemor puts a hand on his chest and gasps. "You really think we'd do something like that!"

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. 

Feemor sighs. "Alright it was a maybe. Let's get going now!"

Anakin nods as he and Obi-Wan leave. Obi-Wan goes to his room and Anakin goes to him realizing that he's been in the same clothes for around two days. Anakin goes into his room picking out a random pair of pants and shirt changing into them.   
In the hall they all meet up and walk out of the room and into the gardens. 

Anakin looks on in amazement as they get there. "Wow their are so many flowers more than the front yard." 

Obi-Wan nods. "Over one hundred thousand types of plants live here. We even have some that don't live in the wild anymore and can only live in controlled spaces." 

Anakin looks at him. "Really?!" 

Feemor nods. "That's right but those are kept in the special greenhouse that we're not allowed to go to."

"Why's that?" Anakin rubs his arm as goosebumps appear. 

Obi-Wan goes and picks up a basketball from the basket as they get close to the court. "Well for one they don't want us messing with them. They're very rare flowers, Anakin meaning they're very expensive and in danger. They don't won't us hurting them." 

"Ooohhh." Anakin says as they go into the court and start playing. 

As they play for a while a random girl comes up and steals the hall from Obi-Wan. "HEY!" He yells as the girl laughs and passes it to another girl who catches and dunks it in the other goal. 

Feemor yells at the first girl. "Why did you do that?!" 

The girl laughs. "We just wanted to join you two." She pushes Feemor a bit. The girl had brown hair in two low ponytails with it fading into blue at the ends. Her pale blue eyes stare into Feemor's dark blue eyes. 

Feemor growls a bit. "You should have told us that instead of hitting me!" He pushes her back harder 

The girls glares at him. "Calm down Feemor I was just playing." 

Obi-Wan goes in between the two. "Alright enough you two don't need to fight in front of Anakin." 

The girl huffs. "Fine." She looks over at Anakin. "You must be Anakin. I'm Orykan and this is Bant." She points to the other girl. 

Bant waves at him. "It's really nice to meet you Anakin."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Anakin backs up a bit. 

Orykan looks over at Feemor and obi-wan. "We came to get you guys for dinner." 

Obi-Wan nods. "Alright." He looks at Anakin. "Let's get cleaned up and head there." 

They all walk out as Obi-Wan, Feemor, and Anakin walk to there rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave comment on what you think about it. 
> 
> FYI I have been reworking these chapters so if something is off please let me know!
> 
> Have a great day everyone!


End file.
